The Wedding
by Sweet-Yingfa-Li
Summary: Sakura was sent to China because of an arrange marriage,but when a group of warriors captured her, she fearlessly met their demand to marry their leaders,Syaoran Li. Sakura once proposed to Syaoran years ago,as a child charmed by his dazzling smile. find
1. PROLOGUE

THE WEDDING. By: Sweet Ying-fa Li * * * * * * * * * DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or the plot of the story. CCS is belong to CLAMP. This story of 'The Wedding' is own by Julie Garwood. I personally think this story was really good. I changed some of the things on this story. I changed their names. Eriol and Tomoyo will be a lot older than Syaoran. Sakura will be a lot younger than Syaoran. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"...PROLOGUE..." * * * * * * * * * * HIGHLANDS, CHINA, 1103 * * * * * * * *  
Lang Li didn't die easy. The old man fought to stay alive with every ounce of strength and every pound of stubbornness he possessed. Though he should have welcomed death as an end to the terrible pain and anguish he was enduring, he wouldn't give in to his suffering yet, for there was still the most important legacy of all to pass down before he could close his eyes and rest.  
  
His legacy was hate.  
  
The laird was consumed by hatred for his enemy. He needed to see his son burn with the fever for revenge, and until he was certain the boy understood the importance of righting the terrible wrong done this dark day, he would continue to fight death.  
  
And so he clung to life and to his son's hand, so small and fragile in his big, leathery one, his amber eyes boring into those of his only living heir, while the old man instructed him in his sacred duty.  
  
"Avenge me, Syaoran Li. Take my hatred into your heart, protect it, nurture it, and when you've grown older and stronger, use my sword to slay my enemies. I cannot die in peace until you've given me your word you'll avenge this evil deed done to me and mine. Promise me, boy."  
  
"Yes, Father," Syaoran fervently vowed. "I will avenge you."  
  
"Do you burn with the fever for revenge?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Lang nodded with contentment.  
  
He was finally at peace, and if he lived long enough to give his son directions for his future, that was all well and good; but if the next breath he drew were to be his last, that would be acceptable to him too, because he knew his son would find a way to do what he must.  
  
Syaoran had already proven to be highly intelligent, and his father had complete faith in him.  
  
It was a pity Lang Li wouldn't be around to see his son grow into manhood, but with a broken leg and a fair-sized hole near his belly, he knew how foolish it was to wish for impossible things.  
  
The pain had eased considerably in the past few minutes, and a blessed numbness was stealing up from his feet to his knees.  
  
"Father, give me the names of the men who did this to you."  
  
" 'Twas the Kaerns who attacked. They came down from the north and from too far away to want our land. They're blood related to the Wong, though, and I've suspicion their laird had a hand in this evil. Wong's always been a greedy one. He'll never be content. You'd best kill him before he cause you trouble, or his lust for more land will bring him to your doorstep. Don't act in haste," he cautioned.  
  
"Neither the Kaerns nor the Wong are cunning enough to have planned this boldness. They must have acted under directions from another. I don't know who the traitor is, but you'll find out. 'Tis my feeling the enemy hails from within."  
  
"One of our own betrayed you?" Syaoran was stunned by the possibility.  
  
"Since yesterday eve when they attacked, I've been considering that possibility. The Kaerns came in through passages only my followers knew about. They never would have found the entrances without direction. There's a traitor all right, and it will be your duty to ferret him out. He's one of us, Syaoran, of that I'm certain. God willing he's singing the death rattle even now on my battlefield. You'll bide your time until you have all the names. Then wreak vengeance upon all of those still living. Consider killing their sons as well, boy."  
  
"I will, Father. I'll destroy all of them."  
  
Lang's grip on his son's hand tightened.  
  
"This is my final lesson to you. Watch me die and learn how to live as warrior. When you leave me, go to the path in the forest. Wei waits there to give you instructions for your immediate future."  
  
The Li clan leader waited until his son nodded his agreement before speaking again.  
  
"Look around you and tell me what you see. Is it all gone?"  
  
Syaoran stared at the destruction surrounding him, silently weeping with anguish. The stench of burning wood and fresh blood made his stomach lurch.  
  
"The keep is in ruins, but I'll rebuild."  
  
"Yes, you will. You must make your fortress invincible. Learn from my mistakes, Syaoran."  
  
"I will make my fortress stronger."  
  
"What of my loyal men?"  
  
"Most are dead."  
  
The despair in the boy's voice washed over the leader, and he immediately tried to reassure him.  
  
"Their sons will come back. They'll wear your colors and claim your name. They'll follow you as their fathers followed me. The time draws near for you to leave. Wrap a cloth tight around and around your injury to stem the blood before you stand, or more will be lost with each step you take. Do it now while I rest beside you."  
  
Syaoran hurried to obey his father's command, though he didn't believe his injury was significant enough to merit protection. Most of the blood covering his body was from his father's wounds, not his own.  
  
"You'll have a scar to remind you of this black day," Lang predicted.  
  
"I need no reminder. I won't forget."  
  
"No, you won't forget. Does it pain you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lang grunted with approval.  
  
The boy had never been a complainer, a fact his father found most pleasing. He had all the makings of a mighty warrior.  
  
"How old are you, boy?"  
  
"Nine or ten years now," he answered.  
  
"I'm thinking you might be older or younger. Your size tells me you're still a boy, but your eyes have turned into those of a man. I see the bright fire of fury there, and I am pleased by you."  
  
"I could take you with me."  
  
"You will not drag a dead man behind you."  
  
"Do your injuries pain you, Father?"  
  
"I don't feel anything now. I seem to have gone numb. A blessed way to die, I'm thinking. Some men would not be as fortunate."  
  
"I would stay with you if you....."  
  
"You'll leave when I command you to leave," his father ordered. "You'll save yourself so you'll be able to keep your promises to me. The enemy has left, but make no mistake, they'll come back to finish it."  
  
"We have time, Father. The sun is still high, and the enemy dragged your barrels of wine with them. They'll be too thick-headed to come back before morning."  
  
"Then you may linger a moment more," his father conceded.  
  
"Will Wei send me to Akira to tell her what happened?"  
  
"He will not. You will not tell that woman anything."  
  
"But she's your wife."  
  
"My second wife," he corrected. "Never trust a woman, Syaoran. Its foolhardy to do so. Akira will find out what happened when she returns with her son, Jin. I want you to be well away from here by then. I won't have you trained by her relatives. They're all leeches."  
  
Syaoran nodded so his father would know he understood, and then asked, "Did you trust my mother?"  
  
Lang heard the worry in his son's voice and thought it was probably his duty to give him a kind remembrance of his mother. Still, the boy needed to hear the truth, and for that reason, he didn't soften his answer, but spoken from his heart.  
  
"I did trust her, and anguish was the result. I loved you mother. She was my own sweet Yelan, and how was I repaid for my generosity? She up and died on me, that's how, breaking my heart and leaving me desolate. Learn from my folly and save yourself the heartache. I never should have married again-I realized that now-but I am a practical man above all else, and I knew I needed heirs to follow after me in the event something foul happened to you. Still, it was a mistake. Akira already had one son from her past marriage, and one child was all she was capable of carrying. She did try though."  
  
Lang paused to gather his thoughts before continuing.  
  
"I couldn't love Akira, or any other woman. How could I, after what my own sweet Yelan had done to me? Still, I shouldn't have ignored your stepmother. It wasn't her fault I couldn't care about her. You must try to make up for my wrong. Try to honor her and put up with her pampered son. Remember, your first loyalty must be to your own."  
  
"I'll remember. Where will Wei send me? There is time for you to tell me," he persisted.  
  
He was deliberately stalling so that he would have a few more minutes with his father.  
  
"Wei could have been killed before he reached the forest."  
  
"It would not matter. Do you think I would entrusted such important orders to only one man? I'm not foolish. I told others what was to be done."  
  
"Let me hear the command from you."  
  
Lang Li relented.  
  
"There's only one man I trust, and you must go to him. Tell him what took place here today."  
  
"Do I tell him everything you have told me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do I trust him?"  
  
"You do." Lang replied. "He'll know what's to be done. You must seek his protection first, then order him to train you in his image. Demand your right, boy. Pledge that you'll be his brother until the day you die. He won't fail you. Go now. Go to Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
Syaoran was stunned by the order.  
  
"He's your hated enemy, Father. You cannot mean to send me to him."  
  
"I do mean to," his father replied in a hard, unyielding voice. "Eriol Hiiragizawa has become the most powerful force in all Hongkong. He's also a good and honorable man, and you need his strength."  
  
Syaoran was still having difficulty accepting the duty his father had just thrust upon him. He couldn't stop himself from making another protest.  
  
"But you warred against him."  
  
Lang Li surprised his son by smilling.  
  
"It's the truth I did. My heart wasn't in the fight though. Hiiragizawa knew that. I tested him sorely and am proud to say I was the nagging thorn in his side. Our lands connect to the east, and so it was a natural inclination of mine to take some of his. He wouldn't let me have it, of course. Still, he understood. Had he not, all of us would be dead by now."  
  
"He is that powerful?"  
  
"He is. Be sure to show him my sword. Leave the blood upon the blade so Hiiragizawa will see it."  
  
"Father, none of the Wong will follow me if I go to their enemy."  
  
"You will do as I command," his father said. "You're too young to understand, and so you must trust my judgment. I want your promise that you will go to Hiiragizawa now."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Lang nodded.  
  
"The time has come for you to bid me good-bye. We've dallied long enough, and I've put off dying for as long as I dare. Even now I can feel myself slipping into sleep."  
  
Syaoran tried, but he couldn't seem to make himself let go of his father's hand.  
  
"I will miss you," he whispered.  
  
"And I, you."  
  
"I love you, Father."  
  
"Warriors do not speak of such feelings. I love you too, son, but I won't be telling you so."  
  
He squeezed Syaoran's hand as a way of softening his rebuke, and finally closed his eyes. He was ready to let death have him, for he had seen the fire burning bright in Syaoran's eyes, and he knew he would be avenged.  
  
What more could a father ask?  
  
Lang Li died a few minutes later, still clinging to his son's hand. He died as he had lived, with honor, dignity, and on his own stubborn terms.  
  
Syaoran lingered by his father's side for as long as he could, until he heard someone whispering to him form behind.  
  
He turned to see a young soldier struggling to sit up. Syaoran couldn't remember his name, and from the distance separating them, he couldn't tell how serious his injuries were.  
  
He motioned to the soldier to stay where he was, then turned back to his father.  
  
He picked up the sword resting on his chest, bowed his head in prayer for his father's soul, and then crawled away, clutching the treasured sword to his heart.  
  
He eased over hot, glowing embers that blistered his arms and the bloody remains of friends, which made his eyes fill with tears.  
  
He finally reached the man who had called out to him and discovered the soldier wasn't fully grown up, after all. Why, he couldn't be more than two or three years older than Syaoran.  
  
Thankfully, he remembered the soldiers name before reaching him.  
  
"Xien, I thought you were dead. Roll onto your back so I may tend your injuries, or you will surely die."  
  
"There isn't time. They came here to kill both your father and you Syaoran. That was their purpose. I heard one of them boast of it to another. Leave before they come back and realized they've failed."  
  
"The enemy rests now. They won't come back until the wine they drink wears off. Do as I command you to do."  
  
Xien slowly rolled over, visibly grimacing over the pain the movement caused.  
  
"Is your father dead?"  
  
"Yes," Syaoran answered. "He lived long enough to tell me what I must do. He died in peace."  
  
Xien began to weep.  
  
"My leader is dead."  
  
"No, Xien. Your leader kneels before you."  
  
Syaoran wouldn't allow him to argue with him, or laugh over his boast, but gave him duty upon duty while he bandaged him.  
  
He told the soldier how he could help to repay their enemy for this atrocity, and when Syaoran was finished binding his wound, he had given the soldier something more powerful than anguish to fill his mind and his heart.  
  
He had given hope.  
  
Although it was difficult because of his size, Syaoran eventually dragged Xien to safety. He hid him away in the forest, well-protected bu thick branches, and went back to the destruction twice more to drag out two others.  
  
One was Wei, the loyal soldier to whom his father had entrusted the duty of instructing his son.  
  
The other was a boy Syaoran's age called Rui, who had only just arrived to begin his training the week before. His injuries were severe, and he was in such pain, he begged to be left alone. But Syaoran wouldn't listen to his plea.  
  
"I decide when you die, Rui, not you."  
  
The boy stopped struggling and even tried to help.  
  
Syaoran desperately wanted to go back again and again to search for more of his people that still alive. But the enemy had decided to return before nightfall.  
  
He knew he couldn't chance being discovered.  
  
He still needed enough time to remove the trail he'd made. He immediately set about doing just that, and once he was satisfied the three he'd hidden away wouldn't be found, he promised to bring help and ordered them to stay alive.  
  
He was finally ready to do his father's bidding. He rode to his faithful mount halp the distance to the Hiiragizawa land, but when he reached the steep ledges, he left the horse behind and climbed over the rock so that he could shorten the way.  
  
Once he reached the flats again, he began to run. He moved over the land with speed of a young buck for short spurts, and when exhaustion made his legs to weak to continue the grueling pace, he used his father's sword and scabbard as his cane and slowed to a walk until he was able to regain his strength again.  
  
He wasn't very strong yet, but his determination was that of ten grown men. He would not fail his father.  
  
Syaoran felt nothing now, not the cold or the pain or the terrible loss. His mind was focused on one thought.  
  
He had to get Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pledging his loyalty to the laird/leader was the first step he must take to fulfill his father's wishes, and Syaoran wouldn't let anyone or anything stop him.  
  
He lost track of time, and darkness was fast approaching. His desperation mounted with each step he took. He thought he was close to the border between his father's land and the Hiiragizawa's, yet he couldn't be absolutely certain.  
  
Then he heard shouts of halt from soldiers running toward him, but in his confusion he thought the enemy had chased him down and meant to kill him before he could keep his promises to his father.  
  
Syaoran staggered on until he couldn't take another step.  
  
He failed. He hadn't even begun yet and now he had failed. Hiiragizawa was the beginning of his future, but Syaoran wasn't even strong enough to get to him.  
  
"Can you speak, lad? Can you tell us what happened to you? You're covered in blood."  
  
The soldiers surrounding him were all wearing Hiiragizawa's colors. As that fact registered in Syaoran's mind, his legs gave out, and he went down hard on his knees. He wanted to close his eyes for just a moment, but he didn't dare.  
  
Not yet. He couldn't sleep until he had spoken to Hiiragizawa. He needed to tell him what happened...he could trust him......he must......  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and then took a deep breath, and shouted,  
  
"Take me to my brother."  
  
"Who is your brother, boy?" one of the sentries asked.  
  
"By my father's command, from this day forward Eriol Hiiragizawa is my brother. He will not deny me."  
  
It was all right to close his eyes now. He had fulfilled the first of his father's demands. The rest would come as soon as he had spoken to Hiiragizawa. He would tell him where he'd hidden the injured soldiers, command that he go and get them......and he would tell his brother so much more.......  
  
Syaoran's last thought was that his father would be avenged.  
  
And so it began. * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * *  
  
* * * TO BE CONTINUED............. * * * * * * * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ * * * Sweet-Yingfa-Li:.Thank you for reading it......please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERIOL is around 10 years older than Syaoran..ok???? Sakura will be in next chapter.....so stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Meet the young troublemaker

THE WEDDING.  
  
By: Sweet Ying-fa Li  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or the plot of the story. CCS belongs to CLAMP. The story of 'The Wedding' is own by Julie Garwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"CHAPTER 1:.......Meet the Young  
Troublemaker......."  
  
((((.5 Years Later.))))  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN, 1108  
  
It wasn't love at first sight.  
  
The young seven-year-old Lady Sakura didn't want to be presented to company. She had far more important things to do with her day.  
  
Her nursemaid, a dour-faced woman with fearing ways and clumped-together, protruding front teeth, wouldn't listen to her arguments, however.  
  
With the determination of a hedgehog, she cornered Sakura in the back of the stables and then lunged forward. Never one let an opportunity or a little girl slip past her, the nursemaid lectured her charge all the way up the hill and across the muddy courtyard.  
  
"Quit your squirming, Sakura. I'm stronger than you are, and I'm not about to let go. You've lost your shoes again, haven't you? And don't dare lie to me. I can see your stockings peeking out. Why are you dragging that bridle behind you?"  
  
Sakura lifted her shoulder in a shrug.  
  
"I forgot to put it back."  
  
"Drop it this minute. You're always forgetting, and do you know why?"  
  
"I don't pay attention to what I'm doing, like you tell me to, Kazuya."  
  
"You don't pay attention to anything I tell you, and that's a fact. You're more trouble than all the others put together. Your older brothers and sisters have never given me a moment of worry. Even your baby sister knows how to behave herself, and she's still sucking on her fingers and wetting herself. I'm warning you, Sakura, if you don't change your ways and give your parents a little peace, God himself will have to stop his important work and come down here to talk to you. Just how are you going to feel about that? You don't like it much when your papa has to sit you down on his knee and talk to you about your shameful behavior, now do you?"  
  
"No, Kazuya. I surely don't like it. I try to behave. I really do."  
  
She peeked up to see if the nursemaid believed she was contrite. She wasn't, of course, because she really didn't think she'd done anything wrong, but Kazuya wouldn't understand.  
  
"Don't you bat those big emerald eyes at me, young lady. I don't believe you're the least bit sincere. Oh, you smell. What have you gotten into?"  
  
Sakura lowered her head and kept quiet. She'd been chasing after the piglets just an hour before, until the tanner put their mama back in the pen, and Sakura's peculiar stench was just the small price to pay for all the fun she'd had.  
  
Her torture had only just begun. Even though she had had a bath just a week before, she bathed again, and in the middle of the day, of all times. She was scrubbed from head to toes, and so thoroughly she had to cry about it.  
  
Kazuya wasn't at all sympathetic to her wails, and Sakura eventually got tired of crying.  
  
She barely struggled at all while Kazuya dressed her in a blue gown and too- tight matching slippers. Her cheeks were pinched hard for color, her auburn tangles were brushed into curls, and she was then dragged back down to the hall.  
  
She would have to pass her okaasan's inspection before she could be left alone.  
  
Her oldest sister, Aya, was already seated at the table with her mother. Cook was there too, going over supper arrangements with her mistress.  
  
"I don't want to meet no company today, Okaasan. It's sorely wearisome for me."  
  
Aya came up behind her and poked her in her shoulder.  
  
"Hush now. You mustn't complain. God doesn't like women who complain."  
  
"Otousan complains all the time, and God likes him just fine," Sakura announced. "That's why Otousan's so big. Only God is bigger than he is."  
  
"Where did you hear such nonsense?"  
  
"Otousan told me so. I want to go outside now. I won't run after the piglets again. I promise."  
  
"You're staying right where I can keep my eye on you. You're going to behave yourself today. If you don't, you know what will happen to you, don't you?"  
  
Sakura pointed to the ground.  
  
"I'll have to go down there." She dutifully repeated the threat she'd heard over and over again.  
  
The little girl didn't have any idea what was "down there"; she only knew it was awful and she didn't want to go there. According to Kazuya, If Sakura didn't change her sorry ways, she never going to get into heaven, and just about everyone, including her family, wanted to go there.  
  
She knew exactly where heaven was because her Otousan and given her exact directions. It was right on the other side of the sky.  
  
She thought she might like it, but really didn't care. Only one thing was important to her now she wasn't about to be left behind again.  
  
She still had nightmares at least once a week over what her Okaasan referred to as the "unfortunate" incidents. The terrifying memories were still lurking in the back of her mind, where everyone knew all little girls tucked away their worries, just waiting for the right opportunity to jump out in the dark and scare her.  
  
Her screams would wake her sister, of course. While Kazuya was busy soothing baby Michelle, Sakura would drag her blanket to her parents' chamber.  
  
When her Otousan was away from home doing important work the king could give only to someone as trustworthy and loyal as he was, she'd sneak into the big bed and cuddle up next to her Okaasan.  
  
Sakura felt the safest when her Otousan was there because his loud snores always lulled her back to sleep. Demons didn't crawl in through the window and nightmares about being left behind didn't visit her when she was with her parent.  
  
Those horrors wouldn't dare.  
  
"Please tell Sakura to keep her mouth shut when company arrives, Mother," Aya requested. "She shouts every word. She does it on purpose. When will she stop the vile habit?"  
  
"Soon, dear, soon," her mother replied almost absentmindedly.  
  
Sakura edged closer to her sister. Aya was bossy by nature, but now that their brothers were away learning how to be as important to their king as their dad, her condition had worsened. She was becoming as bothersome as Kazuya.  
  
"You're a pain in the arse, Aya."  
  
Her mother heard the remark.  
  
"Sakura, you will not use such common language again. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, Okaasan, but Otousan says his arse is paining him all the time. It aches something fierce, it does."  
  
Her mother closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't sass me, child."  
  
Sakura's shoulder slumped. She tried to look pitiful.  
  
"Okaasan, I'm sorely weary of everybody telling me what to do all the time. Doesn't anybody like me?"  
  
Her mother wasn't in the mood to placate her daughter. She waved her hand toward the cluster of chairs on the opposite side of the hall.  
  
"Go and sit down, Sakura. Do not say another word until you are given permission to speak. Do it now."  
  
The little girl dragged her feet as she crossed the hall.  
  
"Don't make her sit there all alone too long, Okaasan. The unfortunate incidents have made her difficult. Otousan says it's going to take time to recover."  
  
Aya was defending her.  
  
Sakura wasn't surprised by the show of loyalty. It was her sister's duty to watch out for her while her brothers were away.  
  
But it made Sakura angry that Aya had brought up the unmentionable. She knew how much Sakura hated being reminded of what had happened to her.  
  
"Yes, Dear," her mother replied. "Time and patience."  
  
Aya let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Really, Mother, how can you be so calm about it? Have you not guilt? Even I can understand forgetting one of your children on a single occasion, but twice? It's a wonder the child lets you out of her sight."  
  
Kazuya moved forward to offer her opinion.  
  
"'Tis my fear you'll never catch a husband for that one, mi'lady."  
  
Sakura put her hands over her ears. She hated it when the nursemaid referred to her as 'that one.' She wasn't one of the piglets, after all.  
  
"I'll catch a husband myself," Sakura shouted.  
  
Sara walked into the hall in time to hear her sister's boast.  
  
"What have you done this time, Sakura?'  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you sitting all by yourself? You're usually squeezed up next to Okaasan, talking her ears off. Tell me what you've done. I promise I won't lecture you."  
  
"I sassed Mama. Did Otousan catch your husband for you, Sara?"  
  
"Catch a husband?" she asked.  
  
She didn't laugh for fear of hurting Sakura's tender feelings, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling.  
  
"I suppose he did," she admitted.  
  
"Did you help?"  
  
"No. I'll meet my husband on the day I marry him."  
  
"Aren't you scared he's ugly?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"What he looks like won't matter. Papa assures me it's a strong alliance," Sara whispered in response.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Oh yes. Our king has given his approval."  
  
"Ema says you have to love your husband with your whole heart."  
  
"That's only a foolish wish. When she's old enough, she's going to marry a man named Wong, and Ema's never met him. He doesn't even live in Japan, but Otousan isn't concerned about that. He was swayed by promises and gifts Wong gave him."  
  
"Kazuya says Papa won't ever find anyone for me. She says he's too busy for the likes of me. I have to catch one by myself. Will you help me?"  
  
Sara smiled.  
  
"I can see this is worrying you. I'll be happy to help."  
  
"How do I get one?"  
  
Sara pretended to consider the matter for a long minute before she answered.  
  
"I imagine you select the man you want and then you ask him to marry you. If he lives far away, then you must send a messenger to him. Yes, that would be how you would do it. You know, Sakura, Otousan would be unhappy to hear us talking like this. It is his duty to find someone for you. Why are we whispering?"  
  
"Mama told me not to talk."  
  
Sara burst into laughter. The noise alerted Kazuya, who immediately rushed over.  
  
"Please don't encourage her, Lady Sara. Sakura, you were told to keep quiet. Doesn't that mouth of yours ever rest?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kazuya."  
  
The nursemaid snorted in disbelief.  
  
"No you're not sorry."  
  
Kazuya finally left her alone, and Sakura fell asleep waiting for the company to arrive. Her sister Ema shook her awake and pulled her along to stand with her older sisters.  
  
Sakura hid behind Ema's back until her name was called and she was dragged out for display. She was suddenly feeling too shy to look up at the company, and as soon as her Otousan finished bragging about her, she moved behind her sister again.  
  
None of the strangers paid any attention to her, and so she decided to sneak out of the hall while everyone was ignoring her. She turned around, took one step toward the entranced, and then came to a quick stop.  
  
Three giants came through the door. She was too stunned to move.  
  
The one in the middle was taller than the other two and held her interest the longest. She watched him closely, and when her parent hurried forward to greet the newcomers, she realized he was even bigger than her own Otousan.  
  
She grabbed hold of Ema's hand and started tugging. Her sister took a long time to look down.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered.  
  
"He isn't God, is he?" she asked, pointing to the dark-haired guest.  
  
Ema rolled her eyes heavenward.  
  
"No, he most certainly isn't."  
  
"Did Otousan lie to me? He told me only God is bigger than he is, Ema."  
  
"No, Otousan didn't lie. He was just teasing you. That's all. You don't need to be afraid."  
  
Sakura was thoroughly relieved. Otousan hadn't deceived her, after all.  
  
Her otousan drew her attention when he let out a bellow of laughter. She smiled because he was having such a fine time, and then she turned to look at the middle one again.  
  
She'd been told time and again that it was rude to stare, but she didn't pay any attention to her mother's rule now. The giant mesmerized her, and she wanted to remember everything she could about him.  
  
He must have felt her staring at him, though, because he suddenly turned and look directly at her.  
  
Sakura decided to make her Otousan proud of her and behave like a proper young lady. She grabbed a fistful of her skirt, hiked it up to her knees, and then bent down to curtsy.  
  
She promptly lost her balance and almost hit her head against the floor, but she was quick enough to lean back so she could land on her bottom.  
  
She stood back up, remembered to let go of her skirts, and then peeked up at the stranger to see what he thought about her newly acquired skill.  
  
The giant smiled at her.  
  
As soon as he looked away, she squeezed herself up against Ema's backside again.  
  
"I'm going to marry him," she whispered.  
  
Ema smiled.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Sakura solemnly nodded. Yes, it was nice.  
  
Now all she had to do was ask.  
  
Otousan let his daughters leave the hall a few minutes later. Sakura waited until everyone else had gone upstairs, then ran back outside. She was determined to catch one of the piglets today so she could finally have a pet of her very own.  
  
She would have preferred a pup, but Otousan had let her older brothers and sisters have them all, and none were left for her, and she meant to right his terrible wrong by taking one of the piglets.  
  
Luck was on her side.  
  
The piglets' mama had once again left the pen and was now sleeping in a mud pool on the far side of the stables halfway down the hill.  
  
Sakura tried not to make any noise, but she slipped in the mud and made a loud splatter anyway. The babies must have worn their mama out. She didn't even lift her head or open her eyes. Sakura heard the loud squeak of the front doors being opened next, but when no one shouted at her, she was certain she hadn't been seen.  
  
The piglets made her task easy, for they had rolled themselves into little balls and were sleeping on top of each other. Sakura scooped one into the hem of her skirts, wrapped it up tight, and then clutched it against her chest.  
  
She thought to run to the kitchens and hide her prize there and she was sure she would have succeeded with her plans, if her new pet hadn't made such a fuss about it all.  
  
Sakura didn't realized her jeopardy until she was outside the pen and heard a horrible noise coming toward her. Pigs weren't supposed to fly, but the enraged mama seemed to be just doing that. Her head was down, her feet were moving faster than a bolt of lightning, and her intent was clearly issued with an ear-shattering squeal that sounded like the devil himself rising out of the bowels of hell to get her.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth and let out a wail every bit as worthy as her predator's. Too terrified to think, she ran in circles, around and around the pen, her hair flying every which way, mud splattering everywhere, clutching her piglet in her arms as she screamed over and over again for her Otousan to come and save her.  
  
The sight that befell her parents was horrifying. Their sweet little angel was covered with mud and running around like a hen without her head.  
  
Everyone started running at the same time. Otousan didn't rescue her, for he had neither the speed nor the stride; the giant who had smiled at her did. And just in the nick of time.  
  
The mama's snout tripped her. And just as Sakura was being pitched to the ground, she felt herself being lifted high into the air. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembered to stop screaming, and then looked around again.  
  
She was still in his arms, yet on the opposite side of the fence a fair distance away from the pen. She couldn't imagine how he'd been able to jump over the obstacle.  
  
Chaos surrounded them. Everyone was running toward her. Her Otousan was the last one to reach the fence. He was still panting when she heard him ask his company if they knew what had caused the animal to attack his dear little Sakura.  
  
And from the look in his eyes, she knew what would happen. By nightfall she'd be spending a good hour sitting on his knobby knees while he scolded her. She didn't even want to think about what her punishment would be if he discovered what she had hidden in her skirts.  
  
She fervently hoped he never found out.  
  
She knew her savior could feel her pet wiggling between them, and she finally gathered enough courage to look up at him to see what he was going to do about it.  
  
He looked surprised, and when the piglet let out another squeal, he smiled.  
  
She was so happy he wasn't angry, she smiled back before she could remember to be shy.  
  
One of his friends stepped closer to the fence.  
  
"Syaoran, is everything all right?"  
  
He turned to answer.  
  
Sakura stopped him by putting her hand on the side of his face and nudging him back to her again.  
  
She whispered her plea then. He must not have heard her, because he leaned down closer until their foreheads were almost touching.  
  
"Don't tell."  
  
The giant suddenly threw his head back and roared with laughter. She told him to hush, but that only made him laugh all the more. He didn't tell on her, though, and once he'd put her down, she was able to run past her Otousan before he could grab hold of her.  
  
"Come back here, Sakura."  
  
She pretended she didn't hear him and continued on. It wasn't until she was safely hidden under the kitchen table, with her new piglet sleeping in her lap, that she realized she'd forgotten to ask the man to marry her.  
  
She wasn't discouraged. She would ask him tomorrow, and if he told her no, she would come up with another plan. One way or another, she meant to catch him and save her Otousan the trouble.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Sweet-Yingfa-Li: Hope you enjoyed it like it did.....don't you think its cute when Sakura was being chase around and around the pen by the piglets mother??? (kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii).....oh pls REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......... 


End file.
